


The Loves of Lor

by Rinkafic



Series: Goddess 'verse [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little glimpse into the past of our God of Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loves of Lor

Lor knew exactly when it had started; it had been back when he was serving on a ship with Cortes.  One of the trade goods the conquistador got from the natives was an aromatic pod that smelled absolutely heavenly.  And Lor should know, being a God of Order and all.  Well, a minor godling, but still.  Those pods came to be known as vanilla.    


Vanilla tasted good.  It was one of Lor’s favorite things to have in his mouth - after chocolate, which came later, and cock, which came first.  When the choice of ice cream came down to chocolate or vanilla, it was always a conundrum for Lor, but it was centuries before that choice became one frequently poised.   
   
It was the scent of vanilla that made Lor’s knees go weak.  It had, since the first time he inhaled it, on the hands of the cook’s assistant that had been grinding and working the dried fruit pods into pasty dough.  Lor was the first to admit that he had quite a thing for that black-haired, green-eyed little cook’s assistant.  He’d stayed years longer in that particular seaman’s persona, just to be near the lovely Alfonzo.  He would have stayed even longer, if Alfonzo had not succumbed to smallpox in the 1530’s.  Heartbroken, he’d left Earth for centuries, finding solace in a little blue haired trycon farmer on Gulsezi.  The Gulsezians were much longer lived than humans, so Lor had plenty of time to get over Alfonzo.  One thing Lor learned, sadly, in his travels was that there is no other place that has any plant that smells like vanilla.  It is unique to earth.   
   
Eventually, he decided to go back to Earth, to see if any other Order beings were around.  Finding none, he stayed for the atmosphere of the busy and well populated planet.  It was not long before he got a whiff of vanilla and everything came flooding back to him. 

He thought he was over Alfonzo, it took centuries for the scent of vanilla to not send him into a funk.  They termed his moodiness melancholia in the old days, but modern science diagnosed his low moods as clinical depression.  
   
He had returned to Earth in time for the whole period of revolutions, and he traveled around avoiding serving in any army for a century or so, living the life of an artist.  Art being his fourth love after cocks, chocolate and vanilla.   
   
It became a fact of Lor’s life; the scent of vanilla always made him randy.     
   
When Lor first met Doctor David Parrish, he had been charmed by the man.  Months later, Major Evan Lorne walked into a wall the day David showed up for an away mission smelling like he’d been rolling in vanilla.  Technically, he had, having been grinding pods he’d grown and dried himself in the greenhouse on Atlantis.  It was all over.  Charmed went to infatuated.  Infatuated gave way to feelings Lor had not had since Alfonzo.  
   
And the rest is sorta history.  
   
Lor has a new list of loves.  It goes; David Parrish, botanists, his botanist’s cock, cocks in general, vanilla and chocolate.  He now likes vanilla more than chocolate because vanilla reminds him of David.   
   
He really loves Earth now.  Earth has shops that sell candles and air sprays and soaps and shower gels that are vanilla scented.  And lube, he always buys vanilla scented lube.  He wonders sometimes if David notices that Evan is systematically vanilla-scenting their lives.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a total lark, playing with the prompt "Vanilla Kink" and being quite deliberately obtuse about it.
> 
> And look, ma, no dialogue!


End file.
